Relief
by Fine Form
Summary: A story of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape's circumstances following the Battle of Hogwarts. AU EWE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters, settings, etc. I do not own anything.

Hermione was running as fast as she could to the Whomping Willow. She had to get to the Shrieking Shack. She had hope that Severus Snape was not dead. He was definitely in critical condition. He had been bitten by Nagini and she had witnessed him weakly offer his memories to Harry. She had been too shocked to think of something to do on the spot. For all Harry and Ron knew, Snape was dead. However, she had faith that the poison wouldn't kill him rapidly. It hadn't killed Arthur Weasley that quickly. But, then again Mr. Weasley had been bit in the arm and not in the neck where major blood vessels were found...

 _He's just unconscious. He's in shock. His body has shut down in an attempt to deal with the trauma. He can still live._ Hermione told herself for the umpteenth time.

She stopped suddenly, taking her wand out to levitate a nearby twig to touch the Willow's gnarled knot. The tree stopped stirring and froze in place. Hermione made her way through the opening at the tree's roots and crawled through the cramped passageway. She finally arrived in the shack.

Severus Snape lay on the dusty, stained floor. A pool of blood surrounded his body. He wasn't moving. Hermione walked over to his body  
"Professor," she said. There wasn't a response. She hoped he wasn't actually dead. She rummaged her beaded bag quickly. She pulled out the bezoars she had Summoned from the dungeons earlier and the Blood Replenishing potions she had stolen from the Infirmary. She was going to attempt to save Severus Snape.

She straightened his head and brushed away the greasy, black hair matted with blood and sweat. She seized his mouth opened and put in the first bezoar. She forced his jaw closed to force him to swallow the stone. She felt a faint warmth on her hand.

Hermione's eyes widened. The warmth was his breath! She put her hand closer to his large, protuberant nose and was relieved when she felt the warmth again. It was erratic; pausing all together for a long moment but, returning once more.

"O-Okay, P-Professor," she said was her attempt to calm her nerves. It was better to talk to the man as if he was alive. If she believed hard enough, he just might remain alive. "You've lost a lot of blood but, it seems to have stopped-"

As if on cue, the ghastly wound on Snape's neck began spurting blood out again. Hermione groaned and pulled off her jacket. She used put the jacket between her hand and Snape's neck, putting pressure on the wound.

"Shit!" she cursed. "Of course it would start to bleed now."

With her free hand, she Summoned the bezoars and potion vials closer to her reach. It proved a difficult task to open the vials with one hand. At last, she managed to take the stopper off with her teeth and pour the potion into Snape's mouth. She waited a few moments to see any improvement in his complexion. Any sign of the ghostly pale complexion getting warmer would be a good sign. Hermione didn't see a visible change in his complexion but, it was dark in the shack anyway.

She opened another vial and poured the potion into his mouth once more. She hoped he wouldn't aspirate the liquid. That would be doing more harm than good. The wound was still bleeding but, the throbbing slowed and Hermione took it as a sign that the bleeding was going to stop again. It was probably cyclic: the wound would bleed out profusely and suddenly pause. Maybe this was a sign that the man's body was trying to repair itself: an attempt to stop the bleeding.

She remembered what she heard about Arthur Weasley's bite from Nagini. It would not stop bleeding. Why was it different on Snape? Maybe it wasn't ? Maybe this was how Nagini's venom worked? It caused the victim to bleed out large volumes of blood and paused momentarily only to resume bleeding once again; almost like a taunt? Maybe Snape was just stronger and healthier. She doubted he was exceptionally healthier given his regular gaunt, thin, sallow appearance. It was a curious occurrence.

But, she didn't have time to think about the academic reasoning behind the nature of the wound! The wound had stopped bleeding again. In a hurry, Hermione took the opportunity to open the remaining vials of the Blood Replenishing Potion and forced a second bezoar in the man's mouth. She doubted the bezoars would extract all of the poison but, she hoped they would extract a sufficient amount to leave the professor stable. Hermione knew that he would need adequate medical attention. What she was doing was simply makeshift and she needed to contact St. Mungo's. It would be fruitless to call on Madam Pomfrey. It was a possibility that she would refuse to take care of Snape. He wasn't exactly a hero and he was indirectly responsible for the tortious injuries inflicted a mass of Hogwarts students.

She was at all loss on how to approach contacting St. Mungo's. Should she send a Patronus? Could she muster up a memory cheerful enough for one? An owl was out of the question, so was the Floo Network as there wasn't Floo powder available to use on the boarded up fireplace. Apparition was obvious but, she was nervous. Was the Shrieking Shack still on Hogwarts grounds? Would Apparition even be possible? She thought back to the time Ron had been Splinched in the mad dash out of the Ministry. The last thing Snape needed was to be Splinched by her when he was already in critical condition. She wouldn't risk it.

 _Think, Hermione! Think!_ she said, suddenly aware of how fast she was breathing. _The site of the bite! Essence of Dittany!_

" _Accio Dittany!_ " she yelled. It was better to apply the oil on the bite before it began to bleed again. Otherwise the oil would probably run off with the blood and it would be ineffective.  
" _Tergeo!_ " she said. The dried blood cleared and the tissues were exposed. Hermione rubbed the oil between her palms and covered the exposed tissue. Small sections of skin and tissue were regenerated but, not nearly enough for the whole bite to be covered.

" _Episkey!_ " she tried, knowing very well that it wasn't a very effective charm for an injury of this magnitude. Some small residual bleeding stopped but, there was no drastic change.

As Hermione poured a third vial of Blood Replenishing potion into Snape's mouth, she had an idea. _A Portkey! That's it! But, it's illegal to make one without the Ministry's permission…_ She shook her head at the ridiculous thought. The Ministry was basically nonexistent after tonight with the downfall of Voldemort's regime. _Fuck it! This is an emergency!_

She made sure Snape's neck wasn't bleeding profusely again and Summoned a book from her bag. _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_ by Miranda Goshawk came zooming out and Hermione searched frantically for the section on Portkeys.

"Portus? I should've guessed." she muttered to herself. She picked up an empty vial of the Blood Replenishing potion. She turned to practice the wand movement and noticed the new gush of blood from the snake bite. She knew she didn't have time to practice when she heard gurgling sounds from the man. He was aspirating on his own blood!

" _Portus!_ " she said performing the spell on the vial, keeping in mind the destination. _Please take us to the St. Mungo's lobby! Please!_ she said stuffing her beaded bag down her jumper and grabbing Snape's hand. She imagined the lobby she had been to in her fifth year. The annoyed Welcome Witch and Healers in lime green robes…

Finally, she grabbed hold of the vial and felt her legs leaving the ground. There was the familiar unpleasant sensation, reminiscent of Apparition, swirls of color and what sounded like howling wind. _Please let it be the St. Mungo's lobby._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters, settings, etc. I do not own anything.

Hermione felt her legs hit solid ground. She looked up and saw a man with claws for hands. She let out a sigh of relief. She got up quickly, ignoring the stares in her direction. Wizards and witches were craning their necks attempting to see what the source of the loud thump was.

"Healer! Help him please! He's injured!" Hermione said loudly, her panic evident in her voice.

Several Healers snapped into action, moving toward Snape's motionless body. He was still making gurgling noises. The bite was bleeding again. Hermione tied her jacket around his neck tightly, applying as much pressure as she could manage.

"Miss, please move out the way. We'll transport him to the ward and then you can explain what happened. Come on along now." a Healer with a deep voice said.

Hermione stood to her feet as she watched the Healer levitate Snape's body out of the waiting room. She looked around the room and noticed the puzzled expressions of the people in the room. The room was crowded. Of course it was, many had been injured at the battle. She turned quickly, not wanting to linger. Hoping no one saw past the dirt and blood and recognized her as a Hermione Granger.

Following the Healers down the hall to the Dai Llewellyn ward, Hermione prepared herself to tell them what happened. One of the Healers stopped and turned to her.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

The rest of his colleagues were putting Snape on a bed and working quickly to take his robes off and assess the wound.  
"He was bitten by a poisonous snake. He didn't get immediate help though. I tried everything I know." she blurted out, aware of the tears in her eyes.

"A snake?"  
"Yes! It attacked another man a few years ago and he lived. The snake is full of Dark magic and its poison doesn't allow clotting. But the bleeding stops and starts again on him. I tried two bezoars and three vials of the Blood Replenishing Potion."  
The Healer's thick eyebrows came together, trying to process what the hysterical girl was telling him. "Did you try anything else?"  
"Tergeo and Episkey. I used Dittany on his neck. I tried applying constant pressure on it but, it was hard because I was trying to do all of the other things too."

"Alright. Someone get Smethwyck! He has to know about the nature of this snake bite." the Healer said loudly to the huddle of lime green robes surrounding Snape's bed. One of the Healers left running out of the room.

"We've got him to stop choking." a voice said. "Someone get a batch of Blood Replenishing and a dressings kit."  
"Miss…?"

Hermione didn't know whether to tell the Healer her real name or not. She knew she couldn't tell them the man was Snape. That was out of the question. She didn't know if Healers were bound to a sort of contract saying they had to treat a patient regardless of who they were and what they done. She didn't want to find out the hard way that they weren't.

"Wilkins." she said quietly, hoping the Healer wouldn't hear her clearly. She wished she hadn't used the surname she had given her parents incognito. It was unlikely it would be traced back to them but, she couldn't be too wary of such things happening. From somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard Moody yell "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!".

"Miss Watkins, could you tell us the man's name?" the Healer said, taking out a piece of parchment and quill.

"John Doe." she said.  
"John Doe?" he said, squinting his eyes at her.

"Yes, John Doe." she said with conviction. She looked past the Healer as he scratched away with the quill. She wasn't successful in catching a glimpse of Snape. All she could see was two Healers huddled in front of the bed, talking about the patient in front of them.

"Are you injured?" the Healer in front of her asked.  
"No, no. I'm fine." Hermione said. "I just need a shower."

"Well if you are not injured then, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now. Please leave it to us now. Thank you for what you have done for Mr. Doe."

She nodded and turned toward the hallway. She turned her head at the doorway in one last attempt to see Snape's face. She caught a glimpse of his pale face: he looked better already.

He stood in what looked like a park. It was the park where he had first seen and talked to Lily. The grass was bright green and flowers were blooming amongst it. The dreary houses and old mill were not in sight as they had been in real life. It was deserted- no children to be seen running about, no adults supervising them. It was only Snape at the park.

Suddenly, she came into focus. Her long red hair framing her face and almond shaped, green eyes fixed on him. She looked like a young, fresh twenty year old woman. His heart ached and he couldn't help but to reach for her.  
"Severus," Lily said with a smile, taking his hand.

"Lily," he managed to whisper.  
"I want to thank you for all you have done." she said. "Thank you for helping my son."

"I did it for you…It was all for you." he said grasping her hand.

"I appreciate your efforts. But, Severus this isn't a way to live."  
"What do you mean? I'm not alive anymore." His expression of joy turned to one of puzzlement. "We can be together: for good this time." he said, smiling once more to reassure her.  
"Severus, you aren't dead." she said tenderly.

"I'm not dead?" His brows furrowed.  
"Come. We will talk more." Lily tugged his arm.

"No! You don't understand the misery I've endured alive!" he said letting go of her soft hand. "Every day I thought about the day I would be reunited with you. I was so angry with the things I did, the things I said to you. Every day I carried the guilt of having given you to the Dark Lord. I wished to go back in time to stop myself from telling him of the prophecy. I wish I had never heard that prophecy. It became unbearable to think that I lived while you were dead, Lily." he said. His face was anguished and he was on his knees after the confession. His eyes were pleading.

"Severus, that isn't a way to live. I understand your guilt but, it serves no purpose to me. It only makes you feel better. You admit to doing wrong and you see your life as punishment for the deeds you have done." Her tone wasn't snappish or cutting. It was matter-of-fact and he couldn't deny what she said. It was all true.  
"It is punishment." Severus said bitterly, looking down at the grass.

"It is only because you make it so." Lily said gently.  
He was silent, toying with the grass at his knees.  
"Your life doesn't have to be the way it was. It doesn't have to burdened by your past deeds and guilt. You have the opportunity to change it, Severus. Take control of your life."  
He looked up at her once more. "I don't care about changing my life. I just want to be with you!"  
"No, Severus. I can't be with you. I'm not what you need." Lily said grabbing his hands. Her green eyes bore into his black ones.

"Yes, you are." he said firmly, he threw his arms around her legs. He was desperate. He couldn't wake up and face reality once more. Why couldn't he have died? It would've been easier.

"No, I am not. You will find what you need when you wake up." she said. He felt gentle strokes on the back of his head.  
"I don't want to wake up."  
"Sometimes what is best for us is not what we want." Lily squeezed his hands and let them go. She stepped back from him. Severus kept his eyes on her.

"Please."

"I don't want to go back." he whispered, a tear falling down his face. He closed his eyes.  
"We'll meet again someday." her voice said in the distance. She was gone when he opened his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The pain hit him before the sights. He winced and forced his eyes opened. The light was almost blinding and he wanted desperately to shut them again. He wanted to go back to his dream- his dream Lily.

Everything started to come into focus. Bubbles of light were on the white ceiling. He tried to lift his head to see more of his surroundings. This proved to be a mistake as he felt a surge of pain and breath left him for a second. His body jerked back into the supine position it had been in.

The sharp pain subsided and was replaced with a nasty throbbing at his neck. He tried swallowing to relieve his dry throat. He tasted the metallic taste of blood.

 _What am I doing here?_ he thought. He wanted answers but, he also wanted to go back to sleep and not face any of this.

"You're awake." a voice said. A man's bespectacled, angular face and receding hairline came into his field of vision.

He attempted to open his lips. The movement was delayed as his lips were incredibly dry and stuck together.

"Don't speak. Don't try to make noises. We're not sure if the movement might disrupt the injury in the area." the man said quickly. Severus felt faint prods at the right side of his neck.

Severus just stared at the bubbles of light on the ceiling. His black eyes narrowed. How bad was this injury?

"It's a miracle you're alive really." the man said a few minutes later. He held up a cup of water to his lips. It was a challenge to get water while lying down. The man didn't seem fazed by the water that spilled all over his chest and on the sheets. More water ended up on his chest than in his mouth. The man simply waved his wand and the fabric was dry once again. "You were bitten by You-Know-Who's snake from what we've gathered."

 _Well thank God you've gathered that much._ he thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. It probably wouldn't be prudent to be rude in this condition.

"We tried all sorts of potions and spells on that bite. It was difficult to treat. But, in the end, I think we've succeeded. A week and half later, you're awake and responding well, Mr. Doe."  
 _Mister Doe?_ He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Don't worry. It's only 10 days of your life you've missed and we have faith you'll make a full recovery, old chap." the man said, mistaking his source of confusion. "Blimey! I didn't introduce myself: Healer Augustus Pye. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on."

He nodded stiffly once.

"I'll be back. I'm going to inform Healer Smethwyck you're awake and responsive. Sit tight."

 _I can't even sit up._ He rolled his eyes. _What the fuck happened?_

Hermione was peeling potatoes at the dinner table when there was knock at the front door. She put the knife down and watched Mr. Weasley get up to check the wards. Across the table, Harry watched intently. The house had gone quiet. The house was still under the Fidelius Charm but, the Weasleys weren't taking chances given the political climate. The war had only been over for nine days and there was tension in the air every time there was a knock or the doorbell rang. It was as if they were anticipating a horde of rogue Death Eaters to barge in and kill them all in the name of revenge.

"It's Kingsley." Mr. Weasley said after a few moments.

The front door opened and Kingsley Shacklebolt came in. His traveling coat was dotted with rain drops.

"I expect there'll be a downpour tonight. This drizzle will turn violent, mark my words." he said.

Mr. Weasley was watching him closely, looking for any evidence of impersonation.

"Stubby Boardman was a great fellow, wasn't he?" Mr. Weasley said.

Harry and Hermione exchanged puzzled looks.

"Indeed. I heard he spent some time in Tibet." Kingsley answered.

"Kingsley, how do you do?" Mr. Weasley said shaking his hand.

"Very well. I'm very busy at the moment. I'm being pulled left, right, and center."  
"Auror Department is still a bloody mess?"  
"Unfortunately, I also have the higher ups hounding me for input. Can you believe that?" Kingsley snorted.

"They're dying for the chance to redeem themselves. They will all be sacked one by one, I'm expecting."

"Any day, they'll be turning to you for input as well. They'd love to be rubbing shoulders with Order members. Make the public swoon and all that."

"Hmph!" Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"Anyway I don't have much time for a chat.I have some business to discuss with Hermione." Kingsley said.

"Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked, puzzled.

"Yes. It's rather urgent."

Hermione stood up and walked toward Kingsley. There was only one matter that Kingsley had to talk about with her. Harry eyed her, curious to know what she and Kingsley had to discuss. He did not move.

"Very well then." Mr. Weasley said, eyeing all of them before walking away to join Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

Only when he was out of earshot did Kingsley say, "Hermione, we can't keep his identity from the Healers much longer."

"Why not?" Hermione said.

"It's been a week and a half. I'm surprised we've gone this long without the Healers voicing their suspicions. It's only a matter of time St. Mungo's demands to know who John Doe really is and why the Weasleys and Harry Potter were visiting him."  
"He isn't even awake yet." Hermione protested. "You know they won't give him objective care once they find out who he is. It won't matter how much you demand or plead them to treat him like a regular wizard. Not after all the crap they've been writing about him in the Prophet."

"They are bound to find out soon enough." Kingsley said. "I'm going to be in more hot water over this if this carries on longer. How is it going to look when people find out through the Prophet that the Ministry has been covering Severus Snape's ass?"  
Hermione bit her bottom lip and after a moment said, "So what's going to happen?"  
"Once he wakes up, he'll be able to move around and who is to say he won't attempt to escape. The Ministry will use that logic to have him under Auror watch around the clock. So it'll be like he'll be arrested once he wakes up. I will make sure he isn't discharged and put into Azkaban before the Healer is sure he is sufficiently recovered. That's the extent of my power, Hermione."

"Will he get a trial? A fair one?" Hermione said.

"I can't answer that." Kingsley said. "He will get a trial. We can't expect it being a fair one. If anything, it'll be a show for the Prophet to report."  
"You should go ask his Healer if he anticipates Snape waking up soon. It would be useful to know when we can begin preparing the case for the trial. Of course he may not want to cooperate with us and just go to Azkaban. I have to go. I'm wanted at the Ministry." With that Kingsley left.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione opened her eyes. They felt as if she had gotten sand in them. She grumbled to herself, pulling the blanket over her face. She hadn't slept well; tossing and turning all night. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to face people and socialize. She sighed and obeyed her full bladder.

In the small cramped hall was Ron. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

 _What a great start to the morning…_

"Good mornin, 'Ermione!" he said. His ginger hair was disheveled and he had a piece of toast in his hand.  
"Good morning, Ron." she said.

She made her way past him and to the small bathroom at the end of the hall. She locked the door and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a knotted mess. _God only knows how long it'll take to comb this out,_ she thought as she brushed her teeth.

Half an hour, Hermione managed to look presentable. Her mood hadn't improved. Lately, she wasn't in a good mood. Maybe it was being cramped into the Burrow with all the remaining Weasley family members taking a toll on her. When she had been younger, it hadn't bothered her but, now it was different. Mrs. Weasley would burst into tears at the mention of Fred, Remus, and Nymphadora. She was more overprotective than usual and Hermione knew she would not stand for her leaving the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley hardly let her go to St. Mungo's to visit Snape every few days.

She had to go accompanied with at least one member of the Order and Harry had always wanted to tag along. It annoyed her how narrow minded they were about Snape. They had gone to visit him when they found out that Hermione had saved him and he was recovering well. He hadn't awoken yet so they had simply gone to see his unmoving body. Hermione overheard some of the snide remarks George and Ron had to say about Snape.  
"It's a shame the bloody bastard is still alive." Ron had said in a low voice upon leaving St. Mungo's.  
"I should take the opportunity to curse his ear off." George said bitterly, running his fingers over the earless side of his head.

Hermione's hopes of the Weasleys being grateful for Snape's role as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix had disappeared. The Weasley matriarch hardly had a better attitude toward Snape than her sons. She sniffed at the mention of him. Anytime Hermione would mention plans for going to visit St. Mungo's, Mrs. Weasley would offer other errands and chores for Hermione to do.

As a result, Hermione was unable to go visit Snape and ask the Healers about his health as often as she wanted. _Bloody inconsiderate._ _How would you like it if no one visited you when you were ill?_ she would think multiple times a day. However, she didn't have the nerve to say it aloud.

She didn't know why it was so important to her to visit Snape. After all, Snape had never been particularly kind to her. The memory of him looking coldly at her cursed teeth and saying "I see no difference." played in her head.

 _I just want him to live after all the bloody trouble I went through to save him._ she told herself.

Hermione knew that it wouldn't be easy for Snape when he woke up. Yesterday's conversation with Kingsley was fresh in her mind and a great source of concern for Snape's wellbeing today.

"Hermione," Harry called out to her, as she made her way down the staircase. Hermione turned to look at him motioning her to come closer to him.

"What?" Hermione said with a furrowed brow.

"I want to ask you something." Harry said. He looked around the landing. Probably looking for prying ears. Hermione made her way back up to the landing.

"Come on," Harry said, letting her into the room he shared with Ron. He closed the door.

"What, Harry?"

"Kingsley told you something about Snape, didn't he?"

"What's it to you, Harry?" Hermione sighed. "I don't think you care too much about what happens to him."

"I care." Harry said, brows furrowing. "He looked after me."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"I'm not Ron or George, Hermione. I don't wish him death."  
"But, you don't tell them to shut up."  
"You know how defensive they would be if I did." Harry glared at her. "George wouldn't have any trouble going about how Snape took his ear."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just tell me, Hermione. I know you want to get it off your chest."

"They're taking him to Azkaban."  
"What? Right now?" Harry said taken aback.

"I don't think right now but, soon enough. Kingsley is saying that the Healers are getting suspicious about his identity."  
"What's that got to do with anything? Tell them to mind their own business."  
"Harry, are you really that daft? It has everything to do with it."

"I don't follow."  
"If the Healers find out he's Severus Snape; the Death Eater, Dumbledore's killer, the one responsible for allowing their children be tormented, he's not going to get unbiased care. They're going to look for any small way to get back at him. Slip him the wrong potion _accidentally._ Of course that's not all of it. Don't think that word won't get around that Snape is alive and getting care at St. Mungo's. A Healer is bound to blab. Then what?" Hermione said exasperated.

"Can't Kingsley do anything about it?" Harry said puzzled.

"Unlikely. It's already suspicious that the Head of the Auror Department is involved with a patient who isn't an Auror."

"So what happens now?"  
"I don't know, Harry." Hermione sighed. She picked up a small figurine of a Chudley Cannon's player, toying with it. "Kingsley says he can try to keep his identity under wraps for a few more days but, it's going to be hard. He's going to be in hot water if the Prophet reports that the Ministry has been hiding and accommodating Snape. He says he's going have to transferred to Azkaban after the Healers feel that he's made a decent recovery"

"Why does he have to be taken to Azkaban immediately? Won't he get a trial?"  
"Kingsley said he'd tried to get him one. There aren't any guarantees that it will be fair. If anything, it'll probably be staged and he'll be charged as guilty, regardless of any evidence provided."

"So it's all up in the air right now?"

"Yes." Hermione said putting down the figurine. After a moment of silence, "I'm going to go visit him."  
"Hermione, I don't think you should."  
Hermione turned to look at Harry and furrowed her brows. "Why?"  
"You know they're going to ask questions." Harry said in a hushed tone.  
Hermione sighed.

"I feel like a caged animal. I'm sick of being here." Hermione said.  
"They're trying to keep us safe… They forget that people don't like being locked up." Harry kicked a pile of clothes, angrily.

"Well, I'm going. One way or another." Hermione said moving towards the door.  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
"Give him an explanation." Hermione said.

"That seems reasonable."  
Hermione opened the door and stepped out. She suddenly felt incredibly stupid for not planning what she was going to say to Snape. She had only thought of ways to get out of the Burrow undetected. How was she going to explain what had happened and what was going to happen? She felt her heart beat quicken at the thought of facing Snape.

Pushing her worrisome thoughts away, she made her way to the kitchen. Seated at the table were almost all the Weasleys.

"Good morning, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said as she put a plate of sausages down on the table.

"Good morning," Hermione said with a small smile and sat next down next to Ginny.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He's upstairs." Hermione said, pouring herself a glass of milk.

"Never thought you'd be a Lav-Lav, Ginny." George said. Hermione couldn't help but suppress a grin. Ron coughed violently after nearly choking on his scrambled eggs, turning rather pink.

"I am not!" Ginny said vehemently, looking offended.

"You're not what?" Harry said, stepping into the kitchen. He carried his Firebolt and broom polishing kit.

"Nothing. George is just being obnoxious, as usual." Ginny said. "Do you want eggs?"

"Yes, please." Harry said.

"Fancy a match?" Ron asked. He had recovered from his coughing fit but was his freckled face was still pink.

"Sure, once I polish my broom."

"Actually, Ron, I need you and Harry to de-gnome the garden." Mrs. Weasley said, placing a final plate of bacon on the table and taking the seat next to George.

""But, Mum-"  
"It's getting a bit ridiculous now. They've taken half the tomatoes I had growing." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Fine, Mum." Ron grumbled.

"Oh and Ginny I need you to get a start on the laundry. But first, feed the chickens. Did you hear me, Ginny?" she raised her voice.  
"Yes, Mum." Ginny said absentmindedly. She had been in a quiet conversation with Harry. Lately, they both taken to looking at each other a lot more and holding hands under the table; convinced that they were being discreet in doing so.

"Where is your father? It's a quarter to 8 and he still hasn't eaten! He's going to be late." Mrs. Weasley rambled, looking at the moving clock on the kitchen counter.

All hands were at home, except for Charlie and Percy's. Hermione was suddenly very grateful that she didn't have a hand on the clock. If she did sneak out, there was no doubt in her mind that the blasted clock would thwart her plans.

"Anyway, Hermione, you should help me with those sprouts."

"Yes. But, um…"  
"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask about going to St. Mungo's but, was interrupted by the loud footsteps in the hall.

"Molly! Have you seen my cloak?!" Mr. Weasley called out.

"Well, I am going to London today." Hermione blurted out.

She tried to sound nonchalant. She wouldn't ask. That would give them leeway to say no to her. She decided to not mention St. Mungo's. It would be easier to convince them that Muggle London was a safe place than anywhere in the Wizarding World.

"Oh?" Mrs. Weasley said. Her were eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"Molly, where is my cloak?" Mr. Weasley repeated, now standing in the doorway. He looked harried; his hair disheveled and papers falling out of his worn briefcase.

"Arthur, Hermione says she's off to Muggle London."  
"When? With who?" Mr. Weasley asked. His eyes turned to look at Hermione who looked uncomfortable.

 _Don't blush. Don't back down._ Hermione repeated to herself. Despite this, she felt her ears turning hot.

"Today." she said quietly.

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione looked around and noticed everyone was looking at her, their food forgotten.

"I'm going to visit a friend at a Muggle hospital." she said simply.

"A friend, you say?" Mr. Weasley asked, frowning.

"Yes, a friend." Hermione said defiantly, refusing to elaborate. It wasn't any of their business.

"Who's this friend?" Ron asked. Suspicion was written across his face. Hermione ignored his question.

"And who are you planning on going with? I didn't hear anyone from the Order mention this." Mr. Weasley asked, confused.

"By myself. My friend prefers private meetings. You see we've known each other a long time and I really would like to visit. The prognosis does not seem to be good and it would not sit right with me to not go visit." Hermione said. She purposely avoided using pronouns; best not leave clues for them.

"By yourself, Hermione? I don't think that's safe." George said. "You really should go with someone."

"No, I'll be fine. It'll be a quick visit and I know my way around Muggle London." Hermione said unconcerned.

"George is right, dear. You really should go with someone. Perhaps one of the Order members is available to go later or another day." Mrs. Weasley said in an attempt to dismiss Hermione's request.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, this can't wait. I really have put this off for long enough. I've been meaning to go since last week but, with everything that has been going on…" Hermione trailed off mainly because she wasn't sure what else to say. She couldn't mention that she was being considerate of Mrs. Weasley's instability and mourning.

"I don't know, Hermione…" Mr. Weasley said. "But, if it is that important to you, perhaps we could get a chaperone."  
 _A chaperone? Ha!_ Hermione tried to disguise her indignation and fixed her features to look calm. It was getting harder to hide her annoyance to come across as calm and unconcerned. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I understand your concerns. But, really, I will be fine. I will take extra precautions. I'll be safer amongst Muggles." Hermione said, dismissively. "There's no need for a chaperone."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged concerned looks and Hermione took the opportunity to take a sip of her tea. All this lying had her mouth parched. She was close to convincing the couple to let her go on her own. She could feel it.

"Well, if you take extra precautionary measures, you can go visit your friend." Mr. Weasley said. Hermione could jump for joy but, instead she just nodded. She wasn't going to issue gratitude for something that she did not need permission for. They were not her parents. She was simply being courteous.

"Of course I'll be careful." she beamed confidently and took another sip from her mug.

 _Chaperone, my arse._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hermione tried to regain her orientation quickly. Apparition always left her dizzy for a few seconds. She had been successful, apparating on the same street as Purge and Dowse, Ltd. She walked up to the department store. She looked past the "Closed for Refurbishment" sign and dusty doors.

The ugly, outdated dummy was still in the window. Hermione wracked her brains, trying to remember how they got into the hospital when they visited Mr. Weasley at Christmas two years ago. She moved closer to the window and looked around the Muggle street. She didn't need bystanders to look at her while she talked to a shop window.

The Muggle street was relatively empty. Muggles were walking up and down the street; not batting an eye to the dusty, miserable Purge and Dowse shop.

"Hello, here to see John Doe." Hermione said to the dummy with the eyelashes falling off her face. The dummy gave her a nod and gestured her forward. Hermione walked through the window pane.

She was at the crowded reception where she had been a little more than a week ago asking for a Healer's help. The patients waiting were different with different ailments but, the atmosphere was the same. The Welcome Witch was the same bored, blonde woman. Hermione got in line behind a wizard covered in mysterious green boils, holding a strange concoction and a witch looking rather annoyed with him.

"I told you not to drink it. But, no, you never listen, Barnabas." the witch was saying. She had an annoyingly high pitched voice. Hermione hoped that she wouldn't have to wait on line for much longer and that the wizard's ghastly boils were not contagious.

"Next!" the blonde witch said.

"Yes, hello, my stupid brother drank a potion-"  
"Third floor! Please do take the time to read the sign next time, madam." the Welcome Witch said irritated. "Next!"  
"I'm here to see John Doe." Hermione said quietly.

Hoping the witches and wizards could not hear her request. It'd be a bloody nightmare if they recognized her. She hadn't had the time to disguise herself as well as she wanted to. She had only taken the time to change her hair to an auburn color and make a few changes to her facial features. Other than that, she was relying on an obnoxious hat and a pair of glasses. It was not the best of disguises but, it was better than the Bellatrix disguise.

"Doe?" the witch said rhetorically, searching for the name on a long scroll of parchment. "Dai Llewellyn ward. First floor, second door on the right. Next time do speak louder."

Hermione turned away, rolling her eyes at the obnoxious witch. She walked past the double doors and down the narrow corridor. She made her way up a flight of stairs, onto the first floor, and into the Dai Llewellyn ward. There were only two people in the entire ward. One was near the doorway, curtains pulled around the bed, and Hermione heard snoring. At the end of the ward, near the window, she spotted a black haired man. He had bandages covering his neck. He did not turn to see her.

 _He probably can't move his neck._ Hermione rationalized. She doubted it was because he couldn't hear her. No, Severus Snape had been a spy. He would sense someone's presence.

Hermione looked back into the corridor. There was no one present. The only sounds she heard were those from the snoring patient and the distant hustle of the busy floor below. She tipped toed across the room to Snape's bed. He was not sleeping. He was simply staring at the ceiling. He seemed healthier than he had been last week. He was still sallow and by no means, a picture of health. His scrawny frame seemed to be swallowed by the blankets and pillows. The stark white of the sheets made him look gaunt and haunted.

Hermione watched him avert his eyes to the source of the new noise and his eyes displayed shock. The cold, black orbs lay their sights on her.

"Professor," she said. He made a strange noise as he tried to clear his throat, wincing in pain as he attempted to move his neck.

" _Muffliato_ ," Hermione said with her wand in hand. Snape furrowed his brows, watching her pull the curtains around his bed.

"G-Granger, what are you...doing here? Daring to use my own spells." he croaked. His voice was raspy and was rather grating on Hermione's ears.

"I need you to listen to what I have to say." she said solemnly. "I don't have a lot of time. I don't know if a Healer might walk in at any moment. So I need you to shut up, Professor, and just listen."

His frown deepened and after a moment, he rasped out, "Yes."

"You were brought here after Nagini bit you in the Shrieking Shack. You were on the brink of death. No one really knows that you are alive except for some of the members of the Order. Namely, Kingsley and the Weasleys. The Healers think that you are a man named John Doe. They don't know anything about you. They don't know who you really are and we'd like to keep it that way so they can keep treating you as well as they are now but, it just can't happen. I'm afraid that they're growing suspicious and the Ministry will not approve of hiding your identity any longer. Soon word is going to get out and everyone will know." Hermione said. She locked eyes with her former professor. His facial expression was indecipherable. If he was shocked by her story, she did not know.

"They want to get you into Azkaban before the public finds out you are in here and your life is in danger."

He made a derisive noise and averted his eyes. "They're sending me to Azkaban to save my life."

Hermione looked at him and said, "Kingsley says they'll give you a trial."  
"And then the Kiss?" he rasped. "I'd rather die here. I should've died."

"There's hope, Professor." Hermione said, after a moment of silence.  
"Shut up, Granger. You don't know what you're talking about. You're just a naive child."  
Hermione frowned. "What did you expect? That you'd be let free?"  
"Don't be ridiculous." He burst into a hacking cough. Hermione moved to pat his back but, he slapped her arm away. It took the man a few minutes to stop coughing. Hermione watched bloody phlegm end up on his stubbly chin. The coughing fit seemed to have left him weaker.

"D-don't t-touch me again." he growled. "I expected to die. I was supposed to die to avoid all this crap."

"It'll be over. You'll be better soon enough. The Healers are positive about your recovery." Hermione offered.

"You know that's not what I mean, you silly girl." he lashed. "I'm never going to shake the title of murderer. It doesn't matter if...if-" A fit of hacking coughs overtook him again and he winced in pain with every cough. "If I end up in Azkaban, am set free by some miracle, or am given the Kiss. I've been cheated of a decent death. Might as well let these Healers who I really am then. Not this John Doe. This time tomorrow I'll be dead. Bastards will probably give me a nice dose of the Living Death to help me kick the bucket."

Hermione furrowed her brows. _After all the trouble I went to keep him alive, this coward bastard wants to just die. What if he really does tell the Healers who he is and they do poison him?_ Hermione began to think of spells that would keep Snape silenced. He couldn't say anything to anyone if he couldn't speak or write. She looked down at his hands. He didn't seem to be using them. He probably couldn't write with his stiffened neck. Perhaps an extended Silencing Charm would work.

"Leave, Granger. Go celebrate the festivities or do whatever crap you do." he rasped, taking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not going to let you tarnish everything just because you want to die." Hermione said, locking her eyes with his cold, black ones. "You're a coward. Dying was the easy way out."

Snape twisted his face into an ugly expression. He looked livid.

"You were looking forward to being reunited with Lily." Hermione continued. "How pathetic. Stop being a coward."

"GET OUT!" he roared, his face contorted with anger. He pushed her to the wall behind her.

Hermione could only look at the enraged man with shock.

"OUT, GRANGER!" he screamed again. He winced in pain, clutching the bandage on his neck.

Hermione opened the curtains and left the ward in shock. She ceased the Muffliato charm and allowed Snape's howls be heard down the hall. Healers would be attending him soon enough. She placed a Disillusionment Charm on herself and made her way out of the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters, settings, etc. I do not own anything.

Hermione sighed in frustration. She had been attempting to read the book on magical law enforcement for the past hour. She was reading; the words floated through her mind and made their way directly out: she wasn't concentrated on the task at hand.

She had set this task purposefully to avoid thinking about the meeting with Snape. She hadn't meant for the visit to go as disastrous as it had. She hadn't had a guess on how the visit would pan out but, she certainly did not mean to lose her temper with Snape. She was both unsuccessful at not thinking about Snape and retaining any of the information in the book. It was the third book she had attempted to read in an attempt to push the memory away. She had been dwelling on it all afternoon. It was consuming her and she was growing frustrated with it.

 _I did what Kingsley told me to. It's not my problem anymore._ She often told herself this in an attempt to convince herself to stop caring. She was frustrated with caring about Snape's actions and thoughts. _I don't care what the bastard does or doesn't do. He could rot in Azkaban if he desires it._

It was not her problem, not her concern if Snape dug himself into a hole. _He can keep living as the bitter man he was before the snake bite._

The snake bite represented Snape's brush with death. One would think he would have a new lease on life and want to make changes. Hermione had heard of many cases where people altered their lives when they confronted their mortality. _You'd think he would be one of those people._

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Hermione shut her eyes. She didn't feel like interacting with anyone after today's events. She had not left the bedroom in hours; only to snatch her dinner quickly and go to the bathroom. She hoped it wasn't Mrs. Weasley coming up offering her food and sympathy in exchange for the details of her peculiar, haphazard trip today.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice said from the other side of the door. "Are you awake? I need to talk to you."

Hermione contemplated not answering and just pretending she was asleep. She didn't have the desire to talk to Ron about anything. It wasn't because she was angry at him. She just didn't feel compelled to seek out Ron for a conversation.

She was lying to herself...She was angry at Ron. She was angry at him for initiating that kiss on the Chamber of Secrets. He had put her in an awkward situation. After the battle, he had attempted to be affectionate with her but, she had held back. She would pull her hand away from his, she would not return his embraces, and she would turn her head every time he would attempt to initiate a kiss. It was getting harder to avoid his romantic advances.

So she got up from the chair and opened the door. She would face this situation once and for all. It was about time she stopped avoiding him.  
"Hermione," Ron said, relief evident on his face. He was probably expecting her to not to answer the door.  
"What's going on?" she said.  
"I...I wanted to know how your visit went today." He was a terrible liar. Hermione knew he had come to confront her about their relationship or lack thereof.  
"It went well." Hermione said with a smile. "Thanks for asking."  
"You didn't mention your friend before…"  
"Elsie. She was my parents' friend." Hermione said. Perhaps Elsie wasn't the most convincing name...She decided she didn't care if Ron suspected she was lying. He had never taken time to ask about her Muggle life. Who was he to question whether she knew an Elsie?  
"Err...is she alright then?"  
"No, not really. She's terminally ill. I went to see her because my parents can't, can they?" she said.

Apparently Ron sensed some bitterness in her voice because he averted his eyes and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry about your parents. It can't be easy having them so far away and being unsure whether they'll remember you…"

It was Hermione's turn to avert her eyes. Ron's words brought to mind all the concerns she had about her parents' situation. She tried her hardest to not convey the sadness she felt. If she started crying, she knew Ron would try to comfort her and she would feel bad for him. He did try to be a good boyfriend; she just didn't want him to be. His affection toward her made it harder to tell him she didn't feel the same for him. But, she couldn't lead him on. It wasn't fair to leave him to think she would come around.

"Ron, come in." she said, after a moment of silence. Ron looked eager to enter the bedroom. Hermione groaned inwardly. _Hope he doesn't think he's getting into my pants._

Hermione closed the door and turned to face Ron. He was so tall his head almost touched the lighting fixture. He was slouched slightly and had his hands in his packets. Hermione knew he didn't have sex on his mind. He would not be so awkward if he did. If anything, he would have a cocky air about him. Perhaps he already sensed she wanted to have a sincere conversation.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Ron said.

"I can't be your girlfriend." Hermione said.

"Hermione, come on." he said, reaching out to grab her shoulders. Hermione didn't let him, taking a step back.

"I can't do this now. I can't have a relationship now." she said.

"I know you feel for me, Hermione. I can't have been wrong about that...that kiss...it was great!" He smiled at her, pleading with his eyes.

"Ron, that kiss...we thought we would be dead in hours! We weren't thinking clearly!" she said shaking her head.

"But we are now and I think that we should be together." Ron said, crossing his arms across his chest. His face had turned red. She didn't know if it was from irritation or embarrassment yet.

"I don't agree." Hermione said. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"I'm not making it hard, Hermione! I'm telling you that we care for each other so we should be together. We've waited long enough!"

"And I'm telling you we shouldn't be together."  
"Hermione-"  
"No, Ron. We are not in a relationship with each other. We are friends." Hermione said firmly. He opened his mouth to argue, closed his mouth, and looked around the room.

"For years, I've had feelings for you. I've waited for you for years, Hermione. I don't mind waiting a few more for you to come around. I'll be here waiting." he said quietly. Hermione was taken aback. She had not expected him to say that. She had expected him to storm out angrily, hurt and embarrassed. This was new and unwelcomed...

"I don't want you to wait for me, Ron. Please don't dwell. There isn't a romantic relationship between us. There won't be one." she said and opened the door. "Please go."

"Hermione-" Ron said, reaching his arm out to her. Again, she didn't let him touch her. She just gestured to the open door.

"Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Hermione." he said and left. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all characters, settings, etc. I do not own anything.

Severus ran a hand through his hair. The greasy strands had stuck together and gone stiff. There were knots forming but, he didn't care. He had lost track of how many days he had gone without a shower. He almost chortled at the thought.

 _I've probably have gone longer without a shower._ He tried to push all thoughts of his neglected, impoverished childhood away. _It's a true marvel how these damn Dementors continue to keep me depressed. I didn't know I had happy thoughts to suck away._

Azkaban was a shithole. At least what he had seen of it was. He had the pleasure of staring at the dirty floor covered in dust and stains that may have been blood or feces. The walls were not a better sight. The four concrete slabs were windowless and also covered in mysterious stains. Some spelt out profane words. The cell had smelled like urine when he had first awoken. Luckily, Severus had grown accustomed to the smell after spending all of his time in the cell.

He did not know how long he had been in Azkaban as the Dementors did not notify him of the date and he was not given the luxury of a window. He doubted he could've kept track of the days even if he had been given a window; he had been falling asleep in strange intervals. This occurrence was not unwelcomed because sleep provided an escape from the constant pain and despair he felt.

Furthermore, Severus liked to think that his body was repairing itself whilst he slept. Although from what he saw and felt, his hypothesis seemed to be off kilter. He was still bruised from the snake attack, the wound on his neck was not much better than it had been when he left St. Mungo's, and his body was fatigued from all the physical stress. He was not standing up for leisure as it left him incredibly fatigued and short of breath. The only times he was getting up was to relieve his bladder and bowels. He found that refusing to drink much of what was offered to him by the masked Aurors decreased his need to relieve himself and therefore, decreasing the amount of times he had to stand up. It wasn't as though Azkaban's food was gourmet anyway. Far from it, the bread and mysterious pieces of meat had barely been edible. Azkaban had not been kind to him.  
 _Obviously, prison is supposed to be enjoyable._ It seemed stupid to complain about how horrid Azkaban was. _This is what murderers deserve anyway._

How he had been transported to the prison was a blur in his mind. He had woken up in a haze in the dirty, barren cell; disoriented and confused. He must've been sedated at St. Mungo's and Apparated here by the Aurors stationed outside his room. Or perhaps they used a Portkey. It didn't really matter how they had transported him here. The point was he was in Azkaban.

Granger had been right. He winced at the thought of her. She had no business bothering him at St. Mungo's. She shouldn't have been relaying information to him. He would've been fine not having a clue about his future.

A trial...he didn't deserve one and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted one. He didn't want to face the Wizengamot, the members of the Order of the Phoenix who would be called to testify against him, and Harry Potter. Potter would definitely be there at the trial. He would probably be cheering when the Wizengamot sentenced him to a lifetime in Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss for numerous crimes against the Wizarding World.

He growled at the thought and regretted it instantly as pain radiated through his neck. He put his fingertips to the wound on his neck. It was an insufferable nuisance. The pain made him want to claw at the site as it was both itchy and annoying. As if clawing at the skin would solve anything.

 _Maybe it will if I maul at it I'll lose enough blood and die._

Death seemed to have a cruel sense of humor. After years of avoiding Death as a double agent, he had finally come to terms that he would die at the Battle of Hogwarts. He had welcomed his death, only to have it be taken from him. It was quite ironic. Severus would have laughed darkly if it was not for his vocal cords being compromised. How was he supposed to defend himself at the trial when he was unable to speak more than a few sentences at a time? Perhaps that's why they had given him the trial in the first place. He doubted there would be any lawyer willing to take his case. This would leave him to fend for himself.

Severus closed his eyes. He was practicing Occlumency more often than ever before. He did not want to think about anything, much less feel any of his emotions. There was the thought in the back of his mind that Occluding so often may have adverse effects on his mental and emotional health but, he decided he didn't care about those aspects of health. _I'm already fucked up as it is. What are a few more problems to the list?_

With that he fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kingsley walked down the murky, dirty hallways of Azkaban. It was evening time. He would rather not be in Azkaban with an entourage of Aurors. He would rather have been back at his flat eating dinner and reading _The Quibbler_. He had taken to the eccentric publication. It was a curious literary piece; a nice escape from the dull, miserable news he encountered every day at work.

He had spent the last week convincing various key members of the Wizengamot to give Severus Snape a plea bargain instead of a trial. They had first agreed to Snape having a trial. However, Kingsley was not daft. He knew that a trial wouldn't be fair to Snape. The Wizengamot was not an unbiased body; they had family and friends that had been affected by the actions of Death Eaters and they would not give Snape a just trial. Kingsley had decided to seek out a plea bargain in hopes that it would increase the chances of Snape not having to be given the Dementor's Kiss.

He had succeeded in obtaining a plea bargain for Snape after much discussion with the Wizengamot members. Several of things that he had offered in exchange had bordered on blackmail and bribery. But, he decided that this wasn't the time to listen to his moral compass. Ministers before him had done a lot worst. This was different: he was saving a man that deserved to be saved.

"Snape! Wake up, Snape!" yelled an Auror, banging on the heavy metal door.

"Step away, Minister. You never know with these inmates." another Auror said. Kingsley did as he was told. He doubted Snape could do much harm to them. After all, the man had still been weak from the snake bite the last time he saw him when they had transported him from St. Mungo's. It had been two weeks since then and the Healers had let him know that the wound would take months, if not a full year to heal completely.

"Step away from the door, inmate!" the Auror yelled, his wand out and ready for combat. Kingsley resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Save me the theatrics, Philbin._

The door opened and revealed a dark, damp cell. The smell hit Kingsley's nostrils and made him want to gag. It smelled horrid. The Aurors' illuminated wands revealed a man sitting against the wall. Severus Snape sat huddled for warmth. He turned to look at them; inspecting them with an unreadable expression. He might've been surprised to see Kingsley but, he did not show it. Though for a moment, Kingsley thought Snape looked relieved to see him. He brushed the notion away; Severus Snape would never be relieved to see him.

"Get up, Snape!" one of the Aurors barked, pointing his wand menacingly at him.

Snape got up with some difficulty. He still seemed to be weak after his brush with death. Standing seemed to be somewhat labor intensive for him as he breathed in harder and clutched at his neck wound.

"Arms out!" an Auror barked. Snape stretched his arms out ready to be searched. Three Aurors proceeded to search his thin body for weapons.

Kingsley analyzed the inmate before him. He looked gaunt and haggard. The robes he wore were dusty and stained with blood, his black hair was so greasy it looked glued to his scalp, and there was a piece of the robes wrapped around his neck to serve as a makeshift dressing. He smelled disgusting and looked ghastly.

"Alright, clear." One of the Aurors grunted. The Aurors did not disperse but, took their hands off the man.

"Did the wound open up again?" Kingsley asked. Snape glared at him, nodding stiffly.

"Did you alert anyone?"

"W-who's there...there to alert?" he rasped, anger evident on his face. Kingsley suddenly felt stupid for asking the question. Of course Snape wouldn't let anyone know; he did have pride and knew no one on Azkaban was sympathetic to his needs.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Snape spat. One of the Aurors twisted Snape's arms back and Snape clenched his eyes shut, attempting to hide the pain.

"Watch your tone." the Auror barked. Snape glowered and nodded.

"Since you've asked so nicely," Kingsley said sarcastically, crossing his arms across his chest. "I have news about your trial."

Snape's expression did not change. He looked annoyed as ever.

"There's no trial."

Snape scoffed in derision. A nasty smile came across his face, revealing his crooked yellowing teeth.

"The Kiss, is it then?" he said.

"Plea bargain actually."

Snape's smile faded and he looked annoyed once again.

"Fuck off." he rasped. The Auror pulled at his arms once again and Snape winced.

"Al-alright!" he managed to say, wheezing.

"By some miracle, you've gotten a plea bargain." Kingsley said. Snape looked up at him only when the wheezing receded. His eyes showed anger.

"House arrest until the Wizengamot sees fit and cooperation with the Ministry."

"Cooperation with the-" Snape managed to get out before he began to wheeze again.

"Providing names of Death Eaters and information pertaining to crimes...amongst other things."

"Being your p-puppet?" he sneered.

"More of an ally, if you will."

"Ally, my arse. I'd rather rot here than be your ally, _Minister_. You're a fucking idiot-" The Auror pushed Snape to the floor, trapping him underneath his body. Snape grunted in pain. "You were warned, Snape!" An Auror shouted. Wands were pointed to the inmate immediately.

Kingsley wanted to roll his eyes at the melodramatic display of Auror security. It was almost laughable. There they were kicking and shoving the man onto the floor...His former department was going to hell with Philbin in charge. There hadn't been a need for such rigid security when the inmate was basically incapacitated between his wounds and despair, courtesy of the Dementors.

"So do you accept the plea bargain, Snape?" Kingsley said after letting the Aurors have their violent way with Snape. He took out the scroll of parchment dictating the specific terms of the plea bargain and quill. Snape did not look at him as his head was wedged between an Auror's boot and the grimy concrete floor. He did not answer and Kingsley let them continue their tirade and brutality.

"Do you accept the plea bargain now?" Kingsley said in a bored voice. There was a moment of silence and he heard an indistinct sound coming from the inmate.

"Yes." his muffled voice said defeated.

"Great. Sign this." Kingsley said. The Aurors eased their hold on Snape to allow him to sign the contract properly.

Only when Kingsley got the scroll back and nodded in approval, did the Aurors let Snape go. Snape did not get up. He sat on the floor, trying to get his shallow breathing back to normal. There was a bruise forming on his forehead and his bottom lip was bleeding. Kingsley almost felt pity for him.

Fucking bastard deserves it.

"Glad you cooperated, Snape." Kingsley said and turned to leave. The Aurors followed suit.


End file.
